Control panels typically require that traditional wiring methods are employed to connect pilot devices to the logic and control system. These devices can be visual notification beacons, audible notifications, or switches for user inputs, among others. The pilot devices are often required to be accessible outside the control panel enclosure, in order to ensure the electrical safety of the user. The logic and control circuitry is often connected to mains electricity, which can be hazardous to an untrained individual. The control panel, also, often provides an environmental barrier to the logic and control circuitry. This enables the system to be employed in dusty, wet, or frozen environments, without the risk of damage to the logic and control system, or harm to the user, by these potential contaminants.
The traditional wiring of the externally accessible pilot devices is often labor intensive and adds a large portion of the cost and complexity to the assembly of the control panel. With traditional wiring methods for external pilot devices, there is also an increased chance for mis-wiring and poor quality connections to be made. See, for example, the manually or field wired control panel assembly shown in FIG. 1.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved and effective system for improving the assembly of a control panel.